KinekVin
yantazooma Appearance KinekVin is a person with a blue coat with 3 black lines and black pants with 3 blue lines. He also has INVERTED KINEKTION written on his coat. Mechanics * He is in the Principal's Office the first time you see him, asking for assistance. * To assist him, get him the Principal's Keys and get back into detention. * He thanks you after he gets the principal's key and leaves. * The second time you see him, he will be sweeping the floor with Gotta Sweep (which is yelling GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP), and you need to assist him by finding a form of cleaning gear (NoSquee works as well) * When you get the cleaning gear and bring it to him, he will quickly ride gotta sweep with extreme skill and cleans any mess that wouldn't help the player. (50% chance he will slip on this mess and be unconcious for a while) * The third time he will be in the Broom Closet. He will tell you he doesn't need any help, and someone will throw GMB's Ruler at him. You have 3 minutes to find "General" Karrien Dizzy. If you fail, You will be found by The Principal and assumed to be the person who threw the ruler, and expelled (game over) * The final time before helping you, he will be in the Green Room. He will say he needs a Level SxR security clearance keycard. * Bring it back, and he will leave. * In the room Guard's Keycard unlocks, he will give you an Ultra BBSoDa (coming page) And bolt. Quotes "Hey, can you help me?" - When in the principal's office "So, i have a very lucrative plan on both sides. You fetch me the Principal's Keys and rendezvous with me here." - When explaining his plan "What are you waiting for?" - When he is telling you to get them. "Thank you. I can't provide your prize yet." - While leaving. "Gotta sweep.. Why do i feel the need to do this?" - While cleaning. "Oh, hey. Can you get me some cleaning gear? Any will do! You can bring WD-NoSquee" - When asking for help the 2nd time "No assista-- OHHH!" - When in Broom Closet "Thanks for the calling of the officer. I coulda been seriously hurt if you hadn't come trough. One last favor please, though." - When you find him the fourth time. "Find me an SxR security clearance card, then rendezvous with me in that room and i will give you your prize you worked so hard for." - When explaining his plan. "What are you waiting for? Go!" - When telling you to go. "Thank you. Here is your prize. The one of a kind, super-powerful, made myself, ULTRA BBSODA! It can be used more than once and deletes any character! Just please don't use it on me!" - When he gives you the prize. "Hey. I know the secret to this place. If you use the Ultra BBSoDa on that weird invisible dude, you'll meet a friend of mine. Just keep the conversation going, and i'll get you out of here." - After giving you the prize. Category:Characters Category:Helpful Characters